My World
by LEMONedy
Summary: It's Luke and Asch's birthday, and Asch wishes to celebrate in Grand Chokmah. Contains lemon, and lotsa' lovey dovey stuff.


**Written for my Darling Luke.**

**-- With lots of love, Asch.**

Grand Chokmah, the Floating Imperial City. The Capital of the Malkuth Empire. It was a beautiful city, based off the architecture of the late Hod. The scenery was beautiful, how whenever you looked there was sparkling water, and cheerful atmosphere. The perfect place for a date, right? Asch the Bloody, one of the Six God-General's sure hoped so.

Asch waited until sunset to see his lover, Luke fon Fabre. It was their birthday soon, and as much as Asch hated it, Luke still wanted to celebrate. Asch had sent a letter weeks ago to the Fabre manor, inviting Luke to Grand Chokmah. Though the details were vague, and he had only realized afterwards that he forgot to sign the letter, he still prayed Luke would arrive.

_You know I hate this, but I thought we could celebrate. Together._

Asch leaned against a small building, gazing out to the vast fields that stretched past the capital city's boundaries. No sights of anything, still. It would be getting dark, very soon, and the God General was fully aware of this. His face stayed solemn, even though he could feel himself breaking inside. 'Luke... Luke...' He couldn't stop thinking about him. He inwardly snarled to himself, feeling pathetic that he'd be overcome by a stupid pointless emotion.

_I know you probably don't like me too much. And, I know I haven't been very good at loving you. It wouldn't surprise me if hatred is what you feel towards me._

The sun had begun setting, casting orange and pink over the flowing water. The whole city seemed to sparkle now, even though the normal hustle and bustle had died down. Asch felt his stomach turn as he noticed movement far, far away. Asch repeated in his mind, yet again 'Luke... Luke...'. It couldn't be a monster. It couldn't be anyone else. It had to be Luke. It had to be.

_I hope you haven't lost all confidence in me. If you still care, I'll be waiting in Grand Chokmah._

The speck came closer and closer. It was too small to be a carriage. It wasn't Luke. He wasn't coming. Asch should've known better, right? Of course he didn't care. He wanted to think he didn't care. But... A small, pathetic tear rolled down his face. Feeling more and more crushed, he slid down the wall, his back pressed flat against it. He became a sad heap on the floor, with his face buried in his hands.

_At sunset. I beg of you. Please come..._

"Asch?" A tired voice called out. Asch looked up quickly, staring into his emerald green eyes. His clothes were tattered, his face worn, his breath heavy... He couldn't have walked? Asch quickly swiped the tears away from his face, and stood up straight. "Of course it was you." Luke smiled warmly, despite his beaten up appearance.

Asch eyeballed Luke, up and down, hoping for a response. Luke let out a small giggle. "Th-the carriage people got attacked, and wanted to go back. But, I didn't want to, so I walked the rest of the way..." Luke explained, neck sheepishly hidden by his shoulders. Asch shook his head. "You could've been hurt! How long have you been walking!?" Luke retreated slightly, always fearing Asch's temper. "N-not even an hour, I swear..." He stuttered, giving him a skeptical look.

Asch let out a defeated sigh, and flung his arms around Luke's shaking body. "You idiot..." He whispered, nuzzling into his neck, letting out a steady breath. "A-Asch...?" Luke stuttered, surprised at his sudden outburst.

"I didn't think you'd come... And, you put yourself in danger..." Luke smiled discretely, and held his original closely. "Stupid..." Asch cried out, almost sounding like a sob.

It had almost become completely dark, and Luke and Asch had made their way to their room at the inn. They fell to the bed, both shirtless at this point, fiercely kissing each other by now. Asch gently moved his body against Luke's, causing him to moan out gently in pleasure. Asch parted their lips for a second, gazing into his half-lidded eyes, which longed for more. Asch brushed a stray strand of hair from Luke's face which was sticky with sweat. "Luke..." He murmured gently, kissing him once again.

"A-Asch...!" Luke whined out, turning his head away. Asch stared down with concern, caressing his face.

"What is it...? Did I hurt you...?" He whispered, his voice filled with nothing but love.

"P-pants... Th-they... Hurt..." He whispered, gesturing towards his lower body. Without hesitation, Asch slipped out of his, Luke doing the same. They kept a steady rhythm, grinding against each other.

Luke broke free from their kiss, just staring pleasure drunk at Asch's similair face. "Asch... Asch... Asch..." He moaned out, bucking his hips upwards, trying to find release. Luke's moans were so erotic to Asch's ears, causing him to get more and more turned on with each thrust. "L-Luke...!" Asch cried out, coming all over Luke's stomach, and collapsing onto his naked body. Luke thrusted up once more until Asch felt the hot liquid spread over his belly.

"Asch..." Luke whispered, giving Asch a peck on the cheek. Asch smiled sweetly, and sat up right beside him. "You're always so loud..." He teased, poking him on the forehead.

"Sh-shut up..." Luke pouted, averting his gaze. Asch smiled, a tiny smile, that wouldn't be considered one if it were on anyone else's face, ran a finger over Luke's stomach. He raised his semen covered finger to poke Luke's nose.

"E-ew, Asch, wh-what--!?" Luke rubbed the white substance off his face. Asch sighed and laid back down, resting his eyes. "C'mon, it's not like the whole world's watching." Asch muttered, with a tone of taunt in his voice. Luke's face loomed over top Asch's with a gentle loving smile tugging at his lips. "But, my whole world's right here..." He whispered, before Asch opened an eye, and their lips met. "Happy Brithday, Asch..." Luke muttered, after pulling away.

"Happy birthday, Luke."

_P.S. I will, however, always, always love you Asch._


End file.
